House of Anubis Season 2
by madieforever
Summary: What would of happend if nina couldnt make it back to the house after her first term? what if she almost got raped? what if fabians emergency was actually an emergency? WORST SUMMARY EVER, PLEASE R&R PREGANCY IN LATER CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One~ Episode One~ House of Love, House of Lost **

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic please R&R it means a lot! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the storyline and maybe some OC.**

**Nina got off her plane, her heart pounding. All she could think about was last term's prom. When Fabian stole away her first kiss.**

**~Flashback~**

***Fabian and Nina kiss***

**Everyone cheered at the cutest couple in school. Even though they weren't a couple YET. Fabian and Nina couldn't dance very long after the kiss. Because about 3 minutes after, Fabians parents barged in and took Fabian for an "emergency". So, in the end, they couldn't talk about their kiss.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**Nina reached onto her neck and held onto the locket. The thing that basically made Fabian and Nina fall for each other. It built her and Fabians relationship piece by piece. Because without the whole mystery, they wouldn't of got to know each other as good.**

**Anyways Nina hopped into a cab and was freaking out on the way to the "House of Anubis". The cab came to a stop, but it wasn't at the house. It was a dark alley. And the cab driver took her by the hand and led her into the alley. Nina wanted to scream but knew it wasn't a good idea. The cab driver took out a knife, but, instead of slitting her neck, he ripped up her clothes. And then left her there, for nobody to find her…and he ripped her so much that you can see things that usually SHOULD BE hidden by clothing!**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 2

House of welcome,

House of retreat.

Authors note: I have worked really hard on this. I hope you guys enjoy this one a little bit more than the last one! Thanks and please R&R! =]

Nina's POV

Where am I? I just want to go back to the house to see my friends. Fabian especially. Look at me. I'm showing. I don't want to be seen like this. My face is covered in dirt and dried tears. My arms bleeding. And my hair is tangled.

No Ones POV

She decided to call another cab. She grabbed her bag and her ripped clothing and waited. When it arrived, she hopped into it, happy to be alone. But you wouldn't believe who was in the cab, it was Jerome.

Jerome's POV

The cab came to a stop, outside a dark alley. The driver let in another passenger. The girl looked horrible, but extremely familiar. Oh, it's Nina. "Nina?" I asked. "Yes?" Nina said starting to cry. I pulled her into a hug, and asked her what was wrong. "The last cab driver I had cut me and my clothes, and as you can see, I'm showing" she answered in between tears. I looked at her, she was showing, I mean I shouldn't have looked but I did. Now I know why Fabian likes her so much. She's different than other girls, and she's kind of hot. No matter how she looks right now, she's got a pretty good looking body. It's getting me to want it! I can't wait to see Patricia….

Nina's Pov

Jerome sure can comfort a girl, but not as good as Fabian can.

No one's POV

Then it happened, the cab came to a stop. They were at a field. Then the cab driver just threw them and their stuff out. Nina and Jerome made their way through the field. Jerome told Nina that this is a secret passage to our boarding school. So she was happy and Jerome put his arm around her to keep her safe. It was more of a brother-loving arm. Not a boyfriend one. But little did they know that a guy was staring at Nina's perfect body. The guy even enjoyed the look of Jerome. And then the guy decided that he was going to rape them. He ran up behind Nina, pushed her to the ground, out of Jerome's clasp, and began to kiss her. Jerome started to run and get help when the guy shouted "if you run, you both will die". So then the guy tied both Jerome and Nina's hands with a rope. And then the guy started. Jerome had tears running down his face as he watched the rapist hurt Nina. Jerome wanted to help but he couldn't. The rapist was stealing away Nina's virginity, and he was way too rough on her. Then they both were untied and Jerome picked Nina up and held onto her. Nina was dead, or asleep, actually she was knocked out. But then it was Jerome's turn. DAMN! That guy was rough. POOR NINA! Then Jerome picked Nina up bridal-style and took her back to the house. THANK GOD! He made it to the house. When he got into the house of Anubis, he told the house what had happened. And by the end, everyone, even him, was in tears. Fabian took Nina and laid her on his bed. Then Fabian thought "what if he got her pregnant?" He ran to pick up a pregnancy test. "I SWEAR IF THAT BASTARD HURT NINA OR GOT HER PREGNANT IM GONNA GO HUNT HIM DOWN MYSELF" he thought to himself. When he made it back to the house, he kissed Nina's forehead. And that's when she awoke."Fabian?" she asked, "I need you more than anyone right now" she said. Fabian smiled, "don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what" he told her. Then they had a long talk and Fabian told her about the pregnancy test. And that she needs to take it. She did, but certainly not happily. The funny thing was is that she wanted Fabian there through it all, and he was. And the reason she wanted him there was not because the guy hurt her so much, she couldn't walk. It was because he said he would be there for her no matter what. And then it happened , the results were in.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Anubis Season 2

Chapter Three~ Episode Three~ House of Forgive, House of Forget

Ambers POV

Wow. I can't believe Nina and Jerome got raped. Poor Jerome and Nina! I wish it was me instead!

Alfie's POV

Jerome my best friend and his OTHER secret crush, Nina, was raped this afternoon! Talk about a way to start a new term!

Jerome's POV

I'm hurting all over! The rapist hurt me and Nina so bad! That we are both limping!

Nina's POV

If I'm pregnant, I'll get kicked out of the school, I'll have to tell my gran, I'll be alone, and who am I supposed to raise the baby with..My Gran? She'll kill me. And Fabian, he won't ever talk or hang out with me again. And even though that will hurt me, we will also never see each other again.

Fabians POV

I don't want her to be pregnant from the rapist guy. If anything I want to get her pregnant but still. LOL! I really shouldn't try to do that! Considering me and Nina haven't even spoken about our kiss yet!

No Ones POV

The results from the pregnancy test were in. Thank the lord…Nina WASN'T pregnant. Fabian and Nina hugged, but they wouldn't let go of each other. Then they began to make out…

Nina's POV

We began to "make out", my hands around his neck, playing with his hair. His hands around my hips, teasing them. I loved it very much! Then we fell on his bed. But the funny thing was that Trudy decided to walk in on the whole thing right as we fell on the bed. "Um ill leave you alone" she stated. Fabian and Nina continued because they were onto something. Nina took off Fabians shirt, and then he did the same to Nina's, but then they stopped when nana said "Fabian I was super close to getting pregnant and I'm not ready to do…you know... yet . "I'm so sorry Nina" Fabian said pulling her into a hug. Just then, Trudy called for dinner.

~at dinner~

The table was completely silent, as victor pops in and says "well, bad news, joy is dead so I choose….Nina… Nina you get to choose which room each one of you will sleep in. oh and Nina you have a phone call in the common room". I got up to get the call. Nina is regular, and the other person is gulim

Hello

Darling we have found your "Gran" dead you last alive uncle killed her

What! (her eyes filled with tears)

The rest of your family is dead. So you need to find someone to live with, within two weeks or we will have to come and get you and put you into an orphanage.

Ok bye…I said hanging up the phone.

I tried to hold back all the tears, but i couldn't, i cried…hard. Everyone heard me. Fabian got up and was going to go check on her but the rest of the house told him not to. And then I walked into the kitchen and I cried in front of everyone. Then she stands up and tells everyone the whole story.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Im so sorry that you guys had to wait! First the power went off and then the internet and cable did. Im at work with my mom so that is how it's finally going to be posted. AND A BIG THANKS, to the people that actually read my story! Your reviews made me so happy when I was sick on Friday and Saturday and yesterday! Thanks a lot! Please read and review! Oh and there will be a pregnancy later in the story! Who do you want it to be? Tell me in reviews or comments pr whatever! Thanks hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be up ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

House of Anubis Season 2

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys! I was thinking about just deleting the story because the stupid internet kept braking! But then I got a review from anubisfreak and it brightened up my day. Now I have decided to never forget you guys! Thanks so much for the support! Now, I am going to answer your reviews..

To anubisfreak: thanks! I'm surprised anyone liked my story. And yeah…I love patrome but you may or may not get what you want (winks)! I'm sorry I'm just so proud of myself that I'm getting reviews!

To Leeshy-Bee: yeah! My internet is screwy but I am trying my best! Thanks for reading!

To Suzanne Collins: I know that you're my friend Ethan you poser! Ethan please review as yourself!

To FinaxJara98: Thanks! Im so sorry that it took too long!

Now onto the story:

Chapter 4: House of love,

House of Lone

After the story everyone was in tears. Fabian held Nina tightly, in a friendly way. And then Trudy walked in "Fabian I have terrible news, would you like me to tell you in front of everyone?" "Anything that you wanna tell me can also be told to my family" Fabian said.

" im afraid your parents died in a terrible plane crash this afternoon" Trudy stated "we are finding the will, you are now in custody of your Uncle Ade". Everyone was blank, first Nina's Gran and now Fabian's parents. That's when it happened, Nina passed out, and everyone gasped with fear.

Ambers POV

What the freak? Why did Nina pass out! NO! Is she pregnant? She can't be! She's Nina! She the goody-two-shoes, like Fabian! But if she is…did Fabian get her pregnant? Nina would have told me if he and her did….uh….you know. Wouldn't she! I mean I am her British best friend, or BBF.

Nina's POV

I felt my stomach hurt really bad, I thought about Fabian. Oh Fabian…and then it went black!

Trudy's POV

POOR NINA!

Fabians POV

Amber whispered "Could Nina be pregnant?" in my ear. And my eyes just died. They stuck on a straight stare. If Nina's pregnant, and I'm not the father, I will feel out of place raising a child that isn't the one I made. But, of course, ill help her raise the baby. I'll be there for her no matter what happens, because she is my girl, and always will be, hopefully she will.

No one's POV

Everyone had missed feelings about taking Nina to the hospital, because she probably just fainted. Fabian and amber took Nina to her room and tried to wake her up. After about 4 hours, she finally woke up. Amber was in awe, and then it hit Nina, "Am I pregnant?" she asked Fabian and amber. The both hugged her in comfort, Nina began to cry. "I think we have another pregnancy test Nina, do you want to take it?" Fabian asked. "Yes please" Nina said still calm but also in tears. It was negative. Then it hit her, she had food poisoning. So she asked Trudy and yes she really did have food poisoning.

~The Next Day, well kind of~

Fabians POV

I woke up. And it hit me; I need to talk to Nina alone. I walked into breakfast looking like a wreck, my hair was messed up and my clothes were messed up as well. And then I looked at Nina, she had the same problem and her makeup was in the wrong places. She wears makeup, I didn't know that. She's too beautiful. "Nina" I said "can I talk to you alone, it's important" she nodded. The conversation.

Nina: what's wrong Fabian?

Fabian: it's killing me Nina

Nina: what?

Fabian: our kiss at prom

Nina: why is it killing you?

Fabian: because ever since I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were amazingly beautiful. And then when we became friends, I kept thinking I should tell you how I feel, but I couldn't. And then our friendship grew stronger, and we were alone at night in the attic, and then hit sibuna, I mean I love our club but I also loved spending time with you Nina. And when we were reaching the end of our mystery I kept trying to ask you to prom, and I did eventually. But do you remember when you were smiling at me and it was a love kind-of smile

Nina: yes?

Fabian: you said it was because of the frown I always get when I concentrate...i died right then Nina. You saying that made me feel like maybe you felt the same. And at prom when you kissed me, it was my first kiss.

Nina: mine too Fabian.

Fabian: Nina my heart says that you liked me when you kissed me but my brain keeps telling me that a girl as beautiful as you would never like a guy like me...

Nina: it wasn't a fake kiss Fabian. I kissed you for the same reason you asked me to prom, I thought you felt the same about me that I feel about you. But now I know you don't.

Fabian: no Nina stop right there. I love you! I love you more than any guy could ever love. I love you more than god loves his children.

Nina: to tell you the truth when we kissed at the beginning of this new term I didn't feel anything because I knew we wouldn't be together.

Fabian: do you want it to be that way?

Nina: no Fabian. I love you.

Fabian: I want a future with you. I want you to be my girl forever, no matter what happens.

("Awe" from everyone in the kitchen)

Nina: I agree.

(They kiss)

Fabian: I felt something in that kiss and this conversation. What about you?

Nina: of course I did. It's you we are talking about.

(Nina gets a text)

Nina: I just got a text from, victor

Fabian: how'd he get your number?

Nina: who knows?

Text message: Nina you own the house now, chosen one.

Nina: I'm in charge! This is my house!

Fabian: really!

Nina: yes! You all can live here if you want!

(Cheers from kitchen)

Fabian: I love you so much!

Nina: me too.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love reviews! Huge Patrome scene in the next chapter. Anubisfreak will love the next chapter! Please review! Oh and hint-hint read their review.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Anubis: Chapter 5 Episode 5 House Of Hate, House of Trip

Ninas POV

2 months has went by since I learned I owned the house. Fabian and I have been living happily. I haven't had any nightmares so he hasn't held me in a while. I missed that. The whole house is working on Jerome and Patricia, they are a good couple. But so would Jerome and Mara, but he hurt Mara during last term's election. And Patricia likes him, and Jerome loves Patricia. So, There is a good couple there. Mara and Mick has had a few fights, and Alfie and Amber are still mad at each other from a fight. Everyone is so happy that Joy is still gone. Ugh I hate her. But anyways lets get to the story.

Fabian's POV

Nina. She's amazing. I love her. I want to marry her, but we are still to young. We are sitting on this couch and I'm holding her close as we watch Saw 2. She's scared easily. But I still think that she chose this movie so I could hold her, because we both missed it. I hope so. "Okay, enough of this" I said turing off the movie. Nina was crying. "Nina what's wrong?" I asked. (In her sleep) "Joy, Joy stop that hurts. How do you do that? You're a girl. I wanted to loose it to Fabian (Fabian smiles on that note). I still lost it to that fat rapist. Joy stop! Seriously…What? Fabian and you did what? He did? (cries harder)" I woke her up. She noticed me and pushed off of me onto the floor where Jerome and Alfie were, and then she jumped off even worse. She ran to the stairs, she couldn't walk up there so she cried at the bottom. I ran over to her and held her tightly, she didn't leave me this time, but "How could you Fabian? And with Joy?" Nina said. " I did nothing with Joy. I heard you and joy's confersation in your dream. I did nothing and wont do anything. I promise." Nina cried some more. "Nina I love you"…. "I know you do, but… but…. Ugh…..I freaking love you way to much. You don't feel the way I do." Nina said, I was surprised. "Nina I want you with me forever, I cant live without you" I said. "Every guy says that at this age, its just lies." Nina said. "Im different" "they say that too" "next your gonna say that all I live for is uh..you know"

"isn't it" "no Nina, Please don't leave me. I wouldn't do anything with you unless you were ready" "thanks baby" "baby? You never called me that before" "I know it means im one step closer Fabian" "one step closer to what" "to French kissing" "oh." We both laughed. Nina really needed to know that I'm different. I really am, I love her, I wouldn't push her into doing anything like that. Joy is an ass. I hate her. I love Nina. And on that note Trudy called for supper. I kissed Nina on the cheek and held her hand under the table. Then Trudy said something surprising " We are going on a trip, I'm paying for it, but Nina is the new Victor so she is in charge". "Where are we going?" I asked. "Bahamas" (A/N: if this was used before I didn't mean to steal it, and by it I meant the Bahams part".

Ninas POV

OMG! We get to go to The Bahamas, and I get to go with Fabian. I hope Gran will approve. I'll call her later.

Jerome's POV

"I have something to ask Patricia, you all may listen in" I said. Everyone nodded. "Trixie I love you. Please be my girl?" Patricia literally jumped into my arms. And we kissed. Everyone cheered. I love her so much.

Fabians POV

"When are we leaving?" I asked. Trudy then replied "Tomorrow morning at 6am, but we gotta get up at 4 so we can get dressed and get there in time".

"Well we better get packing, so we can be ready", Nina said in her sweet, beautiful voice.

A/N: Im so sorry! This was short and I promised anubisfreak a patrome love scene. Don't worry you'll h=get what you want WARNING: PATROME SCENE MAY BE GRAPHIC IN NEXT CHAPTER. School started! So I have stress and bad internet! So sorry for the short chapter! Promise ill be on it more! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

House of Anubis: Chapter 6 Episode 6

House of secrets,

House of locks

Saturday

3:23am

Nina's POV

I opened my eyes, and turned to the alarm clock next to me, it read 3:23am…I might as well go downstairs. So I got up not caring what I looked like and went downstairs and sat in the common room, and read. Trudy wasn't even up yet. Nobody was. Then I heard something crash in Fabian's room, I ran in there to find a basketball that Mick (while sleeping) threw. It woke up nobody. I looked at Fabian, he's so cute while he's sleeping. I kissed his forehead, and shut the door tight but silently. I walked into the kitchen to find a note, it read

Dear Trudy,

Tell Nina she gets to choose the hotel, roommates, everything she wants.

It's all on her!

Love, Trudy

P.S= don't forget.

She laughed and went upstairs to grab her phone, only to find 3 missed calls, and 3 new messages.

2 calls from Fabian, and two text messages from him, the other call and text from my uncle, hes so abusive.

Fabian's Text #1 sent at 1:11

We need to talk. Nothing bad. Im not gonna leave you ever Nina, remember that for when we talk. I'm gonna tell you something that I may have told you before, but I had a dream that put me in shock. You need to know, no matter what.

I love you beautiful,

Love Fabes

Text #2 from Fabian sent at 2:22am

I had the dream again, I may die in my sleep, I love you! The dream is so scaring!

I thought about it. I loved him. I refuse to read the uncle's messages. He's such a child molester to his own niece! I swear! Goodness! I looked at the time on my phone 3:34am. I sighed. Then I heard a familiar voice "nina?" said none other than…. Fabian! (and you thought I was gonna make you wait, haha) "nina did you get my messages?" he asked, and I answered "yes, sit down and tell me". Fabian sat down.

Fabian: Remember what I told you when we got together finally.

Nina: of course, best time of my life.

Fabian: I was telling the truth and I would never hurt you.

Nina: I know that Fabian. I love you (kisses him softly)

Fabian: I love you too.

Nina: ( whispers sweetly in his hear) never leave me

Fabian: ( hugs her) then I would kill myself

Nina: if we left eachother?

FABian: yes! I cant live without you nina.

Nina: you say that but then you get me pregnant and leave me alone.

Fabian: if that happened I wouldn't leave you Nina.. (blushing)

Nina: really?

Fabian: of course, why wouldn't i?

Nina: not many guys do..

Fabian: im different

Nina: I know. (epic makeout session for 10 minutes)

Then trudy came in and told us to go get ready to go even though it wasn't 4am.

So, I went up to my room and Fabian his. I brushed my hair, then I went into my girly box (haha not in a weird way like headbands and stuff). And grabbed Dark purple hoop earings, I layed them on my desk. Even though my hair was naturally curled hair, I put hot rollers in. That way my hair will have more full curls and ill look more sexy. Then I put on these short-short booty shorts, a.k.a. slutty shorts, that were black. I put on a black and dark purple shirt that is close to but doesn't show my chest. Then I put on half inch heels, and took out the hot rollers. I fixed my curls up, and put in my black headband with the puple flower attached. I didn't look like a slut, but I was close. I hope Fabian likes this. Then I painted my nails black with dark purple zebra stripes. That's when Amber woke up…

A/N: well next chapter will be way long! Im on a roll! Gonna start it today! Hopfully I can can get it done today! Love yall! Thanks for everything! And I really want reviews on this chapter, not to be greedy! Lol love yall! 3


	7. Chapter 7

House of Anubis: Chapter 7 Episode 7

House of Love,

House of Fate

Ambers POV

I woke up and saw….Nina? "Nina?" I said. "Yes", she turned around and wow she looked really prettier than usual! She has been listening to me! "Nina you look amazing, no homo", "you don't have to say no homo amber, girls can complement each other", Nina said ,and I answered "ohh", then Nina told me she was going downstairs so I can get ready.

Fabians POV

I put on a white dress shirt, and light gray dress pants, and a silver and black vest. And then I brushed my hair back and put on my black shoes, nothing special.

Ambers POV

Hahahah trying to look prettier than Nina! It will be impossible though!

Nina's POV

Ok I'm in the common room. Where's Fabian? "Nina?" I heard a familiar voice, it was Fabian. His face was in awe. I waved my hand in front of his face, he then said "Nina, your beautiful", "you like" I said spinning around, he stopped me and said "Nina, why'd u dress like this?" he asked me, and I told him it was for him. "He smiled and we flopped down on the couch. He put his arm around me and we just stayed there waiting for everyone else. After a while (5 minutes), Patricia and Jerome walked in holding hands. And then Amber and Alfie. And Mara and Mick. Before we knew it every couple in the room were kissing, or cuddling or something. Trudy then called us for breakfast. She told us to hurry so no food fights this morning. Then she told me I needed to set up everything on the way to the airport. So we hopped in our cabs, me with Fabian. Amber with Alfie. Jerome with Patricia. And Mara, Mick, and Trudy.

When we entered the car, I cried. I cried because the last time I was in a cab, I was raped, and cut. Fabian asked me what's wrong, and I explained everything to him, again. I looked at the cab driver, I was horrified, and it was the one that cut me. I texted Fabian and told him that, He put his arm around me and held me there, shushing my tears. I felt so safe with him. I then texted him: Fabian, Do u still luv me?

He looked at me and said "WHY?" I answered by text: Because you seen me when I was cut, u knew I was raped, and lost my Gran.

He said "of course I love you Nina. The cab stopped. It wasn't an airport. I screamed in Terror. Then I noticed I was wrong, it didn't stop it slowed down but the driver turned around with a knife, and did what he did to me the last time. Fabian tried to hold back but he ended up with a sleeve cut off. But he stopped. I wasn't showing this time. But then he turned around and said "either you rape her or I will" that's when my heart stopped. Fabian secretly had the cops on the phone thank god. The guy got caught and we finished the ride with Jerome and Patricia. Fabian changed his shirt before we carried on with our ride. I wasn't supposed to watch but I did, "DAMN!" I thought, looking at his hot body.

A/n: what did yall think, I need at least 2 reviews before I update! Sorry to be greedy!


End file.
